


Fed and Fed Again Excerpt: Belly-donna's Mud Wrestling Fantasy

by dmarsh14



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Force-Feeding, Genderswap, Stuffing, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short out-take from my parody work "Fed and Fed Again." In Chapter 2, Belly-donna Big'uns daydreams about mud-wrestling with the dwarves. This her fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fed and Fed Again Excerpt: Belly-donna's Mud Wrestling Fantasy

     In fact, while splashing through the mud on that first rainy day, Belly-donna entertained herself with a full-blown day-dream of wrestling in the mud.  
This is how it went:

     I wonder who of the dwarves would be the best at wrestling? Probably More-in; she seems strong. The other dwarves would circle us with their horses, making a ring for us to fight in. More-in would probably come right at me, slogging through the mud.  
     Oh, this is a fantasy anyway, let’s say we found a pond of melted chocolate instead, and that inspired More-in to wrestle. That’d be better.  
     So, there we are in chocolate up to our knees, with the other dwarves watching from outside. More-in slogs through right at me, but I’m ready. I grab her arm as she reaches for me, and spin her down. She’s plenty big, but I’m bigger, and heavier. She’d go in face first, and likely swallow a huge mouthful of the liquid chocolate.  
     She’d get back up, still swallowing. I think she’d come in slower then, more careful. A quick lunge, maybe and she’d grab onto my blouse. I’d try to jerk back, and I’d get loose, but she’d tear my blouse in the process, freeing up by bosom. No time to worry about that. I’ll lunge back at her, and return the favor, pulling apart her blouse. Her breasts and her belly out to view. You know, I’ve wondered what they look like; I think that might distract me a bit.  
     She’d be able to get a hold of me then, I think, pulling my blouse the rest of the way off, and slamming me down into the chocolate. Of course, I’d guzzle as much as I could, filling up my belly, before I twisted loose. I think I’ll stay under a little longer, sucking in even more. I’ll try to crawl under the surface as much as I can (I am, after all, quite huge). But I still think I’d be able to get to her legs and bulldoze through, flipping her down on her stomach. If I roll up fast enough I could get on top of her and hold her head under, forcing her to guzzle down more of the chocolate.  
     ( _She fanned herself subtly._ Whew, this it getting me hot. _And looking around at the dwarves, still ignoring her at the back, she reached one hand down under her huge soft belly to her loins, and the other slid up to switch between her belly and her large rack._ )  
She’d struggle and likely twist around onto her back. She’d wrap her legs around my middle (no way she’d be able to reach all the way around!) and, hmmm, what next?  
     I know! She’d scissor me down and I’d have to gulp more chocolate in. Oh, I’m getting stuffed now. I hope I can keep going!  
     I’d slip loose, anyway. That chocolate is sure to be slippery. Still laying down, though, panting and waiting for my chance. She’d be impatient, I think, and would jump on top of me. But I’d slip away and roll on top of her as she flipped over.  
     Yes, I’ll sit on top of her belly, squeezing it under my weight as I use both hands to stuff chocolate down her throat. That’s a nice payback for that first night, when she couldn’t even bother feeding me herself.  
     You know, what I’ve seen of her body is quite appealing actually. Especially when covered in chocolate. I’ll lean down and lick the chocolate coating off of her breasts. If I-- when I find her nipple, I can suckle on it. I bet she’ll like that. I’ll move my hands to hold her wrists down as I do; can’t have her escaping, can I? But I don’t think she will. I know how talented my tongue is; she’ll stay there and writhe around, panting. I think I can slide down her body then, licking off the chocolate from her swollen belly. She’ll free her hands, then, but only grab my hair and push my face deeper against her chocolaty skin. With my hand free, I think I’ll run one over a breast, squeezing the nipple, and the other...oh, why not. I’ll push the other between her legs, inside her. She scream in pleasure then, I bet.  
     But we’re still competing. She’d keep it up, I think. Force herself to throw me off, and I’d keep my hand there, grabbing off her pants and tearing them off as I went.  
     I’d splash down into the chocolate. Still turned on, she’d jump on top of me and grind her nethers into mine, while her hands tickle my nipples. I’ll open wide to scream in an orgasm, but I’m still under the surface, so I’ll just inhale more and more of the chocolate. As I’m sucking it in, she’d drop one hand down and shove it inside me, while her mouth locks onto that breast, licking off the chocolate. She’ll reach the other hand down and rub all over my swelling belly, and switch her mouth between my two growing breasts.  
     I’d start flailing my arms around; not to escape, though. I’d be cramming more and more of the chocolate down my throat, faster and faster.  
     Soon, I think, she’d slide down over my huge belly and rip my pants off, then shove her tongue inside me, moving her hands to clench my puffed-up butt-cheeks. Now I think I’d stop feeding and grab her hair, holding her face close and pushing her tongue deeper inside me. Of course, I’d still be sucking down the chocolate anyway, panting and gasping between gulps.  
     I don’t think she’d be too happy with that though. I bet she’d keep her mouth on me, but writhe around to plant her own nethers on my mouth. I’ll reach up and grab her ass, squeezing our bellies tight against each other, and pushing them out to sides, licking the chocolate out of her. I bet she tastes spicy, with the sweetness of the chocolate. _*Sigh*_ , that’d be incredible.  
     But, that means she’d be on top of me. That’s a pin, and would lose me the wrestling match.  
     That’s okay; I bet her forfeit would be for me to lick the rest of the chocolate off her bloated body, then to guzzle the whole pond. I’d be stuck there, completely filling the bowl of the pond with my massive body, immobile and inflated with chocolate, and with More-in still sitting on my face, making me eat her out.

     By the end of this, you can be sure that Belly-donna brought herself to (quiet) orgasm, more than once.


End file.
